


Make My Wish Come True

by Sachi_Grace



Series: The Days I Spend With You [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 7: Freeday/Birthday (Soulmate AU again)Successor to: Tie A String Around MeNagito didn't want anything for his birthday, but Hajime has other plans.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Days I Spend With You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tie A String Around Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810059) by [Sachi_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace). 



> This is it! The final day of this event. Thank you Komahina Week 2020 for hosting, all of the work that I've seen come out of this was incredible. I hope other people look through the collection and find more gems! Thank you sunflower_8 who stood beside me and reminded me that Shuichi and Hajime are not the same people. (I'm sorry okay?). Thank you to everyone whose been patient with me for the constant uploads. It was nice to dive into this pairing as I don't give it enough attention as I should.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, the bookmarks, the subscriptions, and the comments. You guys are amazing to me and I so very much appreciate all the support you give. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Nagito Komaeda. I hope your birthday is filled with good blessings and tidings.

“Okay so I know you told me that you didn’t want anything for your birthday-”

“But you got me something anyway, didn’t you?” Nagito lifted his head up from the book that he was reading as he looked over at Hajime standing close to the couch, hiding something behind his back. Nagito pursed his lips together as his soul-mate fidgeted, looking excited and knowing. The gentle three tugs of the string that was wrapped around Nagito’s finger was more or less a way to get him to relent the fond exasperation he was giving Hajime right now. 

Ever since that fateful year of finding themselves at a vending machine, and then again at the end of a phone conversation, Nagito felt as though Hajime was trying to jump through hoops to prove that the string couldn’t be wrong for choosing each other as their soulmate. Admittedly, Nagito thought that it was wrong for one reason, which grew and grew expontantly into a reason of fear. 

He couldn’t lose Hajime to his luck, and so far Hajime was strong enough to brave the weather. Brave enough that for the second birthday that they were celebrating together, Hajime went against Nagito’s wishes about not having anything. He already had  _ everything _ . What more could he possibly  _ be  _ given?

Clearly, clearly Hajime thought that there was something he could add to his collection, and he wasn’t going to stop looking sly until Nagito put the book down. “...Maybe.”

“Maybe you got me something? Maybe you definitely got me something?” Nagito pressed, teasing. “I told you I was happy with-”

Hajime carefully pulled a piece of cake from behind his back and Nagito blinked. It was a gorgeous piece of chocolate cake. The dark brown frosting was evenly spread across the top. A single candle was standing in the middle of it, unlit and waiting. Nagito took the piece of cake in his hands, keeping it steady, already understanding what was next to come. He could feel the flush go down his cheeks and his neck, painting his white skin into a cherry red.

“Happy birthday to you.” Hajime sang quietly and Nagito felt tears sting his eyes as his boyfriend, the love of his life, reached into his pocket to take out his lighter. “Happy birthday to you.”

  
The sharp click of the lighter easily masked the soft gasp that Nagito made when he started to realize what this all meant. He hadn’t had a birthday where someone got him a cake or sung him a song in  _ such a long time.  _ Ever since his parents died….and before that.

“Happy birthday dear Nagito.” Hajime gently pulled his hand away when he was certain that the candle caught the flame, dancing brightly. “Happy birthday to you.” He finished the note. No thunderous applause, but the silence echoed the encouragement of the next part.

What could he possibly wish for that he didn’t already have? Now that he thought about it...there was one wish that he could make. There was one wish that he could see come true if he really wanted to. He leaned in close and blew the candle out. Hajime grinned, and Nagito could feel another three tugs against his pinky. They weren’t quick and sharp like they normally were. These were slow, and methodical. As though Hajime was trying to say it in a lover’s voice.

Nagito reached for their string and gently started to use it like a rope, tugging Hajime until he was close enough to be personal. Leaning in and thinking he was going to get a kiss, Nagito quickly used the fork that was given to him on the plate to cut the cake. He stuffed the small piece of chocolate into Hajime’s awaiting kiss and grinned when Hajime gave him a slight look. “Sorry.” He said, his voice soft. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“You know I got that for you. The rest of it’s in the fridge.”

“So that’s why I smelled chocolate when you were in the kitchen.” Nagito teased and Hajime gave him a light shove. He snickered before pulling him back, placing the cake to the side on the coffee table. “You were busy.”

“I wanted to do something for you.” Hajime murmured.

“Haven’t you done enough?” Nagito asked, twisting a strand of Hajime’s hair. It always felt so silky against his fingertips. “Putting up with me for starters?”

“You put up with me, I thought it was fair.” Hajime retorted and Nagito laughed softly. “Besides, I love you...and I felt guilty for last year.”

“Last year? Hajime, love, we weren’t exactly  _ friends  _ during that time.” Nagito rolled his eyes. “Please don’t feel guilty because as an acquaintance you listened to me when I said I didn’t want anything.”

“Okay but you still went out of your way for my birthday.” Hajime pointed out, “And I told you that you didn’t have to.”

“So?” Nagito watched Hajime splutter, trying to defend himself. He gently moved his hand away from Hajime’s hair and gently stroked his cheek instead. Hajime instinctively leaned against it, and Nagito cupped it before gently pulling himself close to Hajime’s orbit and pressing his lips against his.

The taste of chocolate was addicting and he could chase it if he wanted to. Instead, he pulled away and let Hajime decide if he was free or not. “Hey.” He said softly. “Do you want to make my wish come true?”

“Now you got me concerned.” Hajime said slowly and Nagito laughed. “What exactly am I-”

“You should marry me.” The words slipped right out Nagito’s mouth before he could stop. He watched as Hajime’s eyes widened and his jaw went slightly slack at the question...statement. Nagito’s heart started to race wildly, but he couldn’t bring himself to take those words back. At the same time, this was the  _ wrong _ situation for this!

It was always a sight to see Hajime’s expression when he stopped working. He closed his eyes and mouth, trying to mentally recalibrate himself back into reality. As though something mentally whiplashed himself out of working order. 

Nagito waited with baited breath, and was starting to come up with a thousand excuses to try to backtrack his words. He knew that Hajime might say yes, but this was all out of context. He didn’t have a  _ ring.  _ He shouldn’t have asked the way that he did. He knew that if he didn’t ask, Hajime would try to beat him. Hajime probably would think of so many different ways that this could’ve been  _ better _ , and maybe Nagito should’ve waited but-

“Yeah. Okay.” 

“That’s it?” Nagito blinked, that was...anticlimactic.

“...I’m not exactly going to burst into tears and cry on my knees, Nagito. We’re  _ soulmates, _ this was kind of supposed to happen.” Hajime teased.

“Well no, but I was expecting more drama than that.” Nagito mused thoughtfully.

“Who am I? Ouma? Mioda?” Hajime spluttered. “If anything, Nagito, if I asked you to marry me, you’d be the one being dramatic.”

“No that’s true. I wouldn’t ever believe that a talentless-”

“-oh god here we go again-” Hajime looked at the ceiling, though the smile played at his lips. 

“-reserve course student could ever love a scum like me.” Nagito finished, and laughed when Hajime reached and pinched his side in retaliation. “What? Isn’t it true? We’re both worthless when it comes to this world, but you have found meaning in something that I couldn’t.” His expression softened and all he could feel was his heart thumping rhythmically against his chest. The love that he had for Hajime could race his heart to the ground and slow it to a stop. 

“I love you.” Hajime said, and Nagito could hear the fondness and exasperation and the love that was all mingled in those three little words. “I  _ love _ you.” He repeated, the love coming out fiercely, overshadowing the other two emotions. “Of course I’m going to say yes. I don’t want to be by anyone’s side but yours.” He took a breath. “You know you just tricked me into giving you a present. You know that, right?”

“Hmm? Oh! I guess I did.” Nagito blinked. “I didn’t think of-” Hajime took the distraction for what it was and pressed their lips together once again. It tasted sweeter this time and Nagito wasn’t sure what was different. He didn’t mind of course, all of their kisses were pleasurable and welcoming. He just wished he knew more about what each one  _ meant. _

“Happy birthday, fiance.” Hajime murmured.

Nagito definitely wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to handle that being his new nickname. He dragged Hajime in for another kiss, eternally grateful that his string had been tied around him.


End file.
